paddy_and_tom_reviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
The main 8 engines
The main 8 engines is the main team of engines on the WER. Who live at WER Sheds. It's their home! Engines: # Paddy: *joined in 1956* # Imogen: *joined in 1969* # Ellie: *joined in 1961* # Scotty: *joined in 1925* # Tom: *joined in 1925* # Rosie: *joined in 1940* # Sam: *joined in 1960* # Olivia: *joined in 1957* Former Members: # Harry *joined in 1927 and left in 1946* # Barbara: *joined in 1925 and left in 1960* # Fowler: *joined in 1925 and left in 1961* # County *joined in 1941 and left in 1964* # Jeffrey *joined in 1941 and left in 1964* Appearances: WER Adventures/SWR Adventures: Season 1: * The Ghost * The Remembrance Train * BBC Children in Need Season 2: * Bother and no Lateness * Paddy and the Coaches * Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 1 * Comic Relief * Paddy? * Olivia and the Royal train * Tom & the Great Storm of West East * A place for Barbara Season 3/Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures: * Change!! * Deja Vu * The Stolen Christmas Decorations * Poppy the Red engine * Poppy's Big Adventure * Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 2 * Barbara? * Fowler? * The main 8 engine's photo. * Christmas at the Sheds Season 4: * Farewell dear Lady * Another LNER * Seeing is believing * Season 5: * Season 6: * Season 7: * Season 8: * Season 9/Downfall: * Season 10: * Season 11: * Scotty and Paddy Shorts: * Never Mess with Scott * Never boast or you will have a crash * John Wessex and Computers Specials: * SWR HISTORY * SWR Origins * WER Adventures The Movie * WER AT WAR * The Haunting of Barrington Manor * Scotty and Paddy Where it all began * The Ghost of Alfie * Scotty and Paddy: The Ghost Of THE WER * Classes of Engines: 1925: # LNER A3 # LMS Midland Compound # LNER P2 # LNER D16 1944: # Diesel Railcoach # GWR 1000 Class # LNER D16 # LNER A3 # LNER P2 # LMS Midland Compound # LNER D49 1956: # Diesel Railcoach # GWR 1000 Class # LNER D16 # LNER A3 # LNER P2 # LMS Midland Compound # LMS Fowler 3F/Jinty 1957: # Diesel Railcoach # GWR 1000 Class # LNER D16 # LNER A3 # LNER P2 # LMS Midland Compound # LMS Fowler 3F/Jinty # BR Merchant Navy 1960: # Diesel Railcoach # GWR 1000 Class # LMS Stanier Class 4P # LNER A3 # LNER P2 # LMS Midland Compound # LMS Fowler 3F/Jinty # BR Merchant Navy 1961: # Diesel Railcoach # GWR 1000 Class # LMS Stanier Class 4P # LNER A3 # LNER P2 # LMS Black 5 # LMS Fowler 3F/Jinty # BR Merchant Navy 1969: * Diesel Railcoach * LNER A4 * LMS Stanier Class 4P * LNER A3 * LNER P2 * LMS Black 5 * LMS Fowler 3F/Jinty * BR Merchant Navy The main 8 engines info/currently: * Has had 5 LNER engines in the sheds. * 2 LNER engines left * Currently has 3 LNER engines * Has 2 BR engines * Currently has 2 BR engines * Has had 2 LMS engines * Currently has 3 LMS engines * Has had 1 GWR engine. * Currently no GWR engine. Liveries: Currently: # Red # Garter Blue # LMS Black # LNER Apple Green # LNER Green # LMS Black # SDJR Blue # SR Green Blocksworld version: # Red # Garter Blue # LMS Red # LNER Apple Green # LNER Apple Green # Pink # SDJR Blue # SR Blue Trivia: * Harry is the first engine to leave the sheds * Gingercat65 created this team during his school days. * Rosie is the only diesel in the Main 8 * On the original Main 8 engines' photo it goes: Rosie, County & Jeffrey, Barbara, Scotty, Tom, Fowler, Paddy and Olivia. * On the second new 8 engines' photo it goes: Rosie, County & Jeffrey, Sam, Scotty, Tom, Ellie, Paddy and Olivia. * On the new Main 8 engines' photo it goes: Rosie, Imogen, Sam, Scotty, Tom, Ellie, Paddy and Olivia. * Jeffrey does and doesn't count as a member as he is a part of County. * It is revealed in WER AT WAR, that Harry was a member of The main 8 engines. * Paddy was the only tank engine, until Sam joined in 1960 * The main 8 engines' make their first appearance as a team in Paddy? * The main 8 was inspired from The Steam Team * The Main 8 order always is written in it's roll call.Category:The main 8 engines Category:SWR Fleet Category:SWR Adventures Category:WER Adventures Category:WER Fleet Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Diesel engines Category:Tender engines Category:Tank engines Category:Blue engines Category:Red engines Category:Black engines Category:Green engines Category:Pink engines Category:0-6-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:4-4-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:C-C Category:2-6-4